Making memories
by Moira-chan
Summary: Un pluvieux samedi de mi-décembre où jouer au basketball est hors de question, Kagami propose qu'ils se rendent à la patinoire. / KagaAka, relation préétablie.


**Titre :** Making memories  
**Genres :** Romance, un peu angst, pas mal fluff.  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Kagami/Akashi  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Un pluvieux samedi de mi-décembre où jouer au basketball est hors de question, Kagami propose qu'ils se rendent à la patinoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey :) Chose impossible mais vraie, je poste quelque chose une semaine et demie seulement après ma dernière publication... Pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne nouvelle mais bon *bam* À part ça, le KagaAka est un couple que j'aime beaucoup (même si je dois bien être la première à en écrire en français et que y'en a pas des masses en anglais non plus. xD) Malgré tout ce qu'Akashi a pu faire, je ne pense pas que Kagami le déteste et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux-là deviennent amis/rivaux, si un jour ils apprennent à mieux se connaître...  
Enfin :3 Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! ^^

**Remerciements :** À **Edward Creed **\- merci pour ton soutien, je suis vraiment contente que cet OS te plaise ! ;w;

* * *

**Making memories**

« Rah, on va pas pouvoir aller jouer, cet aprèm. 'chier. »

L'air aussi agacé que son ton permettait de le supposer, Kagami Taiga se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit vraiment dans le large canapé de son appartement, juste en face de la télé allumée – et, surtout, juste à côté de son petit ami, qui lui jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil un peu las, un sourcil levé.

Les jambes croisées, le dos confortablement installé contre les coussins moelleux du sofa, Akashi toisa du regard le propriétaire des lieux et porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé bouillant que son amoureux lui avait préparée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir jouer – c'était un samedi de mi-décembre, après tout, et cela faisait deux jours qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer. Dans ces conditions, leur impossibilité à quitter l'appartement de Taiga pour rejoindre le terrain de basketball où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'oublier les heures ensemble était plus qu'évidente, et le capitaine de Rakuzan peinait à comprendre comment son cher et tendre avait bien pu continuer d'espérer jusqu'à maintenant.

« La pluie ne s'arrêtera pas de sitôt, finit-il par commenter calmement. Nous pouvons oublier l'idée d'aller jouer ce week-end, je crois. »

Ces quelques mots lui échappèrent sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à vrai dire ; mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu frustré, et il n'était pas spécialement réputé pour sa capacité à gérer ses propres contrariétés, il le reconnaissait volontiers. À vrai dire, il aurait pris plaisir à aller faire quelques un-contre-un cet après-midi, lui aussi, parce qu'il aimait le basketball – c'était une vérité que sa défaite en finale de la Winter Cup, l'année précédente, lui avait fait réaliser.  
Il aimait le basketball et voilà qu'il se retrouvait frustré de ne pas pouvoir y jouer avec son petit ami, un samedi après-midi de mi-décembre où tous les terrains de la capitale étaient trempés de pluie. _Pathétique_.

Non sans un léger soupir, il ferma les yeux et avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé brûlant, dans l'espoir que le doux breuvage suffirait peut-être à calmer son agacement actuel, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce n'était pas la faute de Taiga s'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer, se répéta-t-il une ou deux fois en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés – il le savait bien, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver pour ça. Son compagnon ne le méritait pas. Surtout pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, et la déception qu'il subissait en ce moment-même, lui aussi ; c'était juste... le genre de malchance qu'Akashi peinait énormément à tolérer et, il va sans dire, à supporter.

À l'instant où il reportait toute son attention sur le film qu'il était en train de regarder à la télévision, cependant, il sentit l'une des grandes mains de Taiga glisser derrière lui pour s'arrêter contre le bas de son dos – sa paume était tiède, et Seijuurou leva les yeux vers son petit ami. Il ne le regardait pas, évidemment, trop gêné de ses propres démonstrations d'affection pour les assumer, et le capitaine de Rakuzan, attendri, esquissa un sourire avant d'appuyer doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, conclut-il en portant à nouveau sa tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Il y a bien d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire. »

Par exemple, ajouta-t-il mentalement, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de couper court à ce film qui, de toute manière, ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, pour aller s'adonner à d'autres _activités_ dans la chambre de Taiga – mais sur le coup, le jeune homme doutait que son amoureux accepte cette proposition sans au moins lui reprocher de ne penser qu'à _ça_. (Ce qui était partiellement vrai ; mais Akashi n'était, somme toute, qu'un garçon de seize ans et n'en avait donc pas honte, contrairement à l'autre roux qui passait son temps à grogner que c'était faux et qu'il préférait le basketball au sport de chambre.)

À côté de lui, le génie de Seirin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de déplacer sa main contre son dos, lentement, de sorte à caresser doucement sa peau à travers le tissu de son pull, et il le serra un peu plus contre lui avant d'enfin, daigner prendre la parole – ce qui était plutôt appréciable, en soi. Le jeu comme la personnalité de Taiga reposaient, comme ceux de Daiki, majoritairement sur son instinct ; aussi il avait bien dû se rendre compte que Seijuurou était contrarié, et... Oui, c'était plutôt appréciable de voir qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le détendre, quand bien même il n'était pas dans un état meilleur lui-même.

« Ouais..., acquiesça simplement Kagami. Y'a un truc que t'aurais envie de faire ? »

Encore une fois, Akashi lui aurait bien suggéré de le déshabiller et de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour le réchauffer, mais la probabilité que Taiga y consente avoisinait le zéro – aussi, Seijuurou décida de faire une croix sur le plan B (pourtant génial) qu'il avait élaboré et avala la dernière gorgée de son thé avant de reposer la tasse vide sur la table basse, à ses pieds.

« Rien en particulier. Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma ?  
– Y'a rien de bien en ce moment... 'fin, rien qui nous plaise à tous les deux, je pense.  
– Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

D'un côté, c'était vrai, les salles obscures ne projetaient sans aucun doute aucun film qui puisse les satisfaire tous les deux en ce moment, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils avaient des goûts fondamentalement différents ; mais d'un autre, le capitaine de Rakuzan était certain que Taiga n'avait rien à lui proposer de mieux. L'air critique, il croisa les bras et attendit que son compagnon se creuse la tête pour leur trouver quelque activité à même d'occuper leur samedi après-midi (et si possible, autre chose que d'aller jouer à la PS3 avec Tetsuya chez Daiki ; Seijuurou avait testé, une fois, et il n'était pas prêt de recommencer).

« T'as envie d'aller au Majiba ?  
– Je peux passer un après-midi sans manger, contrairement à toi.  
– Hé !  
– C'est la vérité, Taiga. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

À ces mots, la mine de Kagami se fit boudeuse – mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, une idée sembla brusquement lui traverser l'esprit, car ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« On pourrait aller à la patinoire, sinon ? Proposa-t-il, plus enthousiaste – et Seijuurou haussa un sourcil, incrédule.  
– À la patinoire ? »

Cette proposition le laissait sceptique. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller à la patinoire ; ce n'était pas non plus qu'il mourrait d'envie de s'y rendre ; à vrai dire, c'était plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée de ce à quoi l'endroit pouvait bien ressembler. Après tout, il n'avait plus fait de patin à glace depuis des années, et il n'avait jamais fréquenté que la petite patinoire de quartier qu'on avait installée de façon saisonnière à un pâté de maisons de chez lui, lorsqu'il était enfant – et à chaque fois qu'il avait chaussé des patins, à chaque fois qu'il s'était élancé sur la glace, ça avait été avec sa mère...  
Et là, le garçon avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs mois déjà lui proposait d'y retourner ; alors, que faire ?

« On pourra louer des patins, continua Taiga, apparemment très motivé. T'en dis quoi ?  
– Ça te ferait plaisir ?  
– Évidemment ! »

Le propriétaire de l'appartement se mit alors à rire comme s'il s'était agi là de la question la plus stupide au monde, tandis que Seijuurou restait immobile, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais son amant et lui-même n'avaient rien à faire de leur après-midi, et ils ne pourraient pas jouer au basketball, de toute façon, alors... Il supposa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il acquiesça.

« Soit. Emmène-moi à la patinoire, Taiga. »

* * *

Inutile de préciser que c'est exactement ce que fit Kagami ; et vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'engouffraient tous deux dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble qu'habitait l'as de Seirin, prêts à sortir sous la pluie. Taiga, prévoyant, avant déniché dans l'une des armoires de son immense appartement un parapluie, grand et noir, qu'il ouvrit sitôt qu'il mit un pied dehors – puis il invita Akashi à le rejoindre, tout naturellement, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent côte à côte, presque serrés l'un contre l'autre, sous l'abri qu'ils se partageaient contre la colère des cieux au-dessus d'eux.

C'était le grand rouquin qui tenait l'objet bien droit au-dessus de leur tête et Seijuurou supposa que ce n'était dû qu'à la différence de taille qui les séparait, mais il y avait sans doute dans ce geste une part de galanterie, aussi infime et injustifiée soit-elle. Après tout, Taiga était ainsi fait ; depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire depuis l'été de la même année, il s'efforçait de gâter Akashi, de le satisfaire sur tous les plans, de tout faire ou presque pour lui... Et le pire restait qu'il agissait inconsciemment : encore maintenant, le capitaine de Rakuzan se souvenait à merveille du moment où, après la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son petit ami l'avait réveillé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et des pancakes sur un plateau (_ah oui, j'ai pensé que t'aurais faim_, avait-il nonchalamment expliqué – et c'était tout).

« Au fait, Akashi, lança d'ailleurs l'autre garçon comme ils arrivaient à un passage piéton.  
– Hm ?  
– T'as des gants ? »

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Seijuurou leva l'une de ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kagami pour remarquer les gants en cuir hors de prix que portait son amoureux.

« Ah, tant mieux, poursuivit-il donc. C'est mieux d'en avoir, pour patiner.  
– En effet. »

Akashi esquissa un sourire.  
Il connaissait Kagami depuis bien assez longtemps pour pouvoir affirmer que le jeune homme lui avait posé cette question sans même y réfléchir, tant il lui était naturel de s'inquiéter du bien-être des autres et, tout particulièrement, de celui de son petit ami. C'était touchant, dans un sens, et ce même si Seijuurou se sentait pris d'une espèce de panique infime et indescriptible à chaque fois qu'il y songeait – Taiga tenait à lui, Taiga s'inquiétait pour lui, Taiga passa justement un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il ne soit pas bousculé alors qu'ils croisaient un autre couple dans la rue, et cette simple idée réchauffait son cœur d'un sentiment qu'il avait rarement ressenti.  
Enfin – qu'il avait rarement ressenti, avant de rencontrer celui qui partageait maintenant sa vie.

En une dizaine de minutes de marche, quinze peut-être, les deux garçons parcoururent les deux ou trois kilomètres qui les séparaient de la patinoire, et bientôt ils purent apercevoir l'immense bâtiment pourpre et violet qui abritait l'infrastructure.

Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, Taiga jugea plus que normal d'ouvrir la porte à son compagnon pour le laisser entrer avant lui, et une fois de plus, Seijuurou s'en attendrit un peu. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être traité comme quelqu'un de faible, ou pire, comme une femme qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais – mais il devait reconnaître que se faire chouchouter ainsi par l'homme qu'il aimait avait du bon.

À la caisse, Taiga demanda deux entrées étudiant que le capitaine de Rakuzan insista pour payer de sa poche, ce que l'as de Seirin accepta sans vraiment protester ; puis ils louèrent des patins, tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraît, et Akashi s'assit sur l'un des bancs dans les vestiaires pour les enfiler.

« C'est la bonne taille, ceux-là ? Demanda Kagami, d'ores et déjà chaussé. Sinon, je peux aller-  
– Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit simplement le roux en glissant son pied gauche dans la seconde chaussure. Ils conviennent. »

Puis Seijuurou se pencha sur ses chevilles et s'employa dès lors à lacer les patins qu'on lui avait prêtés. Ils étaient blancs, étonnamment, et plutôt souples, ce qui devrait lui assurer une certaine liberté de mouvement une fois sur la glace. Les longs lacets noirs, cependant, glissaient entre ses doigts et devaient passer dans tant d'ouvertures – une fois à droite, puis à gauche, sans oublier de les croiser au milieu, et-  
Soudain, deux mains aux doigts épais se retrouvèrent contre les siennes et le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête, légèrement surpris – mais comme toujours, c'était Kagami.

« Attends, j'vais t'aider », marmonna-t-il, tout en attrapant les lacets pour les enfiler correctement et rapidement – puis il serra un grand coup, fit un nœud, et s'attaqua à la seconde chaussure.

Toujours assis sur le banc, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne bougea pas et haussa un sourcil, sans cesser d'observer son compagnon, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait terminé d'attacher son second patin.

« J'aurais pu le faire moi-même », commenta-t-il ensuite, le ton neutre.

En face de lui, Taiga, qui s'était agenouillé pour lacer ses chaussures, se releva en grognant puis le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Bah, au moins, comme ça, c'est bien fait, lâcha-t-il avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, quelque part à l'arrière de son crâne.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Si le regard de Seijuurou s'était fait légèrement menaçant, c'était absolument involontaire – car il était tout à fait capable de se contrôler, bien sûr, mais il ne saurait tolérer que son propre petit ami sous-entende qu'il n'était pas à même de faire quelque chose, d'autant plus quelque chose d'aussi simple que de nouer deux patins à ses pieds. Kagami, cependant, ne dut pas s'en formaliser, car il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Allez, lança-t-il, la piste n'attend plus que nous ! »

Sur ces mots, il sourit de l'un de ces sourires radieux et fiers et un peu agaçants mais tellement, tellement agréables dont il avait le secret, et Akashi ne fut plus en mesure de réprimer le sourire qui, contagieux, s'établit discrètement sur ses lèvres serrées.

Il emboîta le pas à Taiga lorsque ce dernier se dirigea vers la patinoire, tout en réajustant son écharpe contre son cou et ses gants à ses mains. Il avait beau ne pas être spécialement frileux, il souhaitait s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas malade à la suite de cette sortie sur la glace un jour de pluie – il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, après tout. Pas alors qu'il avait déjà manqué l'entraînement de ce matin pour prendre le train jusqu'à Tokyo, et pas alors qu'il avait repoussé certains travaux à plus tard dans l'unique but de rejoindre son petit ami le plus tôt possible... (Et c'était déraisonnable, il en avait bien conscience ; mais il n'avait aucun remords à sacrifier une heure de son sommeil dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, si cette concession pouvait lui permettre de passer une heure de plus en compagnie de Taiga.)

Taiga qui, d'ailleurs, s'engagea bientôt sur la piste de glace relativement peu peuplée, pour un samedi après-midi du moins, et lui tendit à nouveau la main.  
Akashi, lui, toisa le gant de son compagnon d'un regard dubitatif, mais ne refusa pas de le prendre et laissa donc l'autre garçon l'attirer sur la patinoire.

« Je suis encore capable d'avancer tout seul, fit-il cependant remarquer, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son cher et tendre.  
– J'en doute pas, répondit Kagami. Mais ça fait une paie que t'as plus fait de patin, non ? »

Seijuurou laissa le silence s'installer entre eux deux, quelques instants durant. Il avait horreur de le dire, il avait même horreur d'y songer, mais c'était vrai ; autant il pratiquait souvent le patinage avec sa mère lorsqu'il était encore enfant, autant cela devait bien faire huit ans qu'il n'avait plus chaussé de patins... Et il le sentait. Jusque dans ses jambes, il le sentait et il s'en rendait compte – il avait de l'équilibre, mais peinait à se maintenir droit sur les lames bien aiguisées, et il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que le moindre faux pas suffirait à l'envoyer au tapis.

Or, ce genre d'incapacité était absolument inadmissible. Inacceptable, pour un Akashi du moins.

« Hé, ça va aller, hein, continua soudain l'autre garçon, qui tirait doucement sur sa main pour l'attirer vers lui. T'apprends vite. Ça va te revenir en un rien de temps. »

Non sans un soupir un tantinet agacé, le capitaine de Rakuzan consentit à faire un pas en avant et à s'engager sur la glace, gentiment guidé par son petit ami. Pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'ils se rendent à la patinoire, déjà ? Certes, il ne détestait pas le patinage – mais il se sentait mal à l'aise, ainsi en équilibre sur les lames de métal, et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait à mesurer avec exactitude la vitesse à laquelle ses pieds glisseraient l'énervaient au plus haut point. C'était immature, peut-être ; mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Il ne demandait qu'à ce que les événements suivent le cours qui lui plaisait, après tout – rien de plus.

Moins d'une seconde après, toutefois, il se sentit faire un mouvement trop brusque, juste un peu trop brusque, et son regard rouge et doré lui permit aussitôt de deviner qu'il risquait, non, qu'il allait très probablement tomber ; par chance, il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de l'infrastructure, et son compagnon serra sa main plus fort pour le retenir.

« ... Taiga », appela-t-il, irrité.

Son ton signifiait très clairement _je_ _ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici_ mais Kagami, atteignant des sommets de stupidité que seul lui pouvait encore viser, ne parut pas y saisir quoi que ce soit et se contenta de tendre l'autre main à Akashi. Parce qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise sur la glace, lui, bien sûr – il avait dû passer ses hivers à faire du patin aux États-Unis, sans doute, tant et tant qu'il en avait oublié à quel point se maintenir en équilibre et avancer pouvait être difficile lorsqu'on ne l'avait jamais fait, ou plus fait depuis des années.

« Donne-moi tes mains, proposa-t-il d'ailleurs, le sourire aux lèvres. T'en fais pas, je tomberai pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il avait l'habitude.  
Quelle bonne nouvelle.  
Toujours aussi contrarié, Seijuurou mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de soupirer encore et s'efforça de lâcher le rebord de la patinoire pour glisser sa main contre le second gant de son amoureux. L'as de Seirin l'agaçait beaucoup, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour refuser son aide malheureusement bienvenue – et puis, surtout, avec un peu de chance, le plus grand des deux roux exagérait légèrement ses capacités réelles lorsqu'il en parlait, et il finirait bien par chuter... (C'était un peu cruel mais, secrètement, c'était ce qu'Akashi espérait ; d'autant plus qu'avancer en arrière sur des patins s'avérerait sans doute plutôt compliqué, même pour l'homme qui avait grandi aux États-Unis, non ?)

« Fléchis un peu les jambes, conseilla l'as de Seirin, l'air visiblement très impliqué tandis qu'il faisait, lentement, quelques pas en arrière et entraînait son amant avec lui. C'est comme, heu... tu sais faire du patin à roulettes, non ? »

Exaspéré, le capitaine de Rakuzan le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui jetant le regard le plus condescendant dont il était capable.

« Je n'en ai plus fait depuis près de huit ans, Taiga.  
– Hein ?! S'étrangla l'autre. Comment ça se fait ? »

Seijuurou hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Il sortait peut-être avec l'autre garçon depuis plusieurs mois, mais il n'avait jamais pris vraiment la peine ni le temps de lui expliquer en détails sa situation familiale, qu'il jugeait trop complexe et inintéressante (et personnelle, surtout) pour l'exposer même à son compagnon – mais il connaissait bien Taiga, maintenant, et il était certain de pouvoir prédire ce qu'il en dirait, alors...  
Au moins, les patins à ses pieds lui semblaient de moins en moins dangereux et les glissements des lames contre la glace de plus en plus réguliers, de moins en moins hasardeux ; c'était une bonne chose. Petit à petit, la technique qu'il avait autrefois acquise lui revenait et ses progrès se faisaient considérables. Bien.

« Je n'allais patiner qu'avec ma mère, se résolut-il donc à annoncer, le ton aussi neutre que possible. Il en va de même pour le patin à roulettes. »

En face de lui, l'as de Seirin perdit son large sourire au profit d'un air embêté, un peu embarrassé.

« Ah..., lâcha-t-il simplement, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre – Seijuurou l'avait mis au courant de sa (désastreuse) relation avec son père, après tout. Aux States, j'allais toujours avec mon père, moi... Ou avec Alex et Tatsuya. »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan acquiesça sans répondre ; comme il l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, son compagnon avait donc appris à patiner aux États-Unis, tantôt avec sa famille, tantôt avec ceux de ses amis qu'il considérait comme des parents... Tatsuya Himuro, son frère de cœur, celui qui possédait le jumeau de l'anneau de métal qui pendait toujours au cou de Taiga, et Alexandra Garcia, la talentueuse ancienne joueuse de WNBA. L'espace d'un instant, Seijuurou tâcha d'imaginer son père à lui, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, se rendre à la patinoire avec lui, mais l'image lui parut si improbable qu'il en eut mal au cœur, dégoûté – non, décidément, son père ne le ferait jamais. Sa mère, en revanche, l'avait toujours fait et le ferait certainement toujours, si elle en avait encore la possibilité-

« Akashi ? » L'appela soudain Taiga, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix – mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Sa mère ne pourrait, malheureusement, jamais plus l'emmener patiner, et c'était une réalité qui... S'avérait plus douloureuse que prévu.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son petit ami et lui avançaient sur la glace, maintenant, et les mouvements d'Akashi s'étaient faits bien plus nets, bien plus précis, bien plus corrects, au point qu'il aurait pu continuer à glisser sans aucun problème s'il avait lâché les mains de Kagami ; mais chaque pas qu'il effectuait, chaque coup de lame qu'il donnait lui remémorait ceux que sa mère, autrefois, le regardait tendrement faire, et...

« Oy, Akashi ! S'écria cette fois le joueur de Seirin, avant de plaquer une main sur son épaule et de le secouer doucement ; et cette fois, le garçon fut bien obligé de relever les yeux sur son compagnon. Ça va pas ? Écoute, si tu te sens pas bien, on peut aller s'asseoir un moment... »

Tout au long de leur avancée sur la patinoire, ils étaient restés à proximité du rebord, aussi Akashi y posa-t-il celle de ses mains que Kagami avait lâchée.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, Taiga, finit-il par déclarer. J'étais juste un peu... nostalgique. »

Nostalgique, dans le sens où le souvenir de la voix et du rire et des sourires et de la tendresse de celle qui l'avait mis au monde avait à présent envahi son esprit et semblait bien décidé à ne plus jamais le quitter.  
Son amant dut s'en rendre compte, cependant, parce qu'il ne tarda pas à passer autour des épaules de Seijuurou sa main libre pour l'attirer contre lui et plonger le nez dans ses cheveux roux.

« Taiga, tout le monde nous regarde », fit remarquer Akashi sitôt que son visage rencontra le torse musclé de son petit ami.

Lui-même, cela ne le gênait pas : il avait l'habitude d'être observé, après tout, et il se fichait pas mal de ce que le peuple pouvait bien penser de lui, de ses agissements et de ses relations. Son compagnon, par contre, se laissait facilement embarrasser par les regards rivés sur eux, Seijuurou le savait d'expérience – il se souvenait d'ailleurs encore de la fois où, sous le coup de l'émotion, Taiga l'avait enlacé juste après un match, pour le lâcher d'un bond lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que toute l'équipe de Seirin les dévisageait...

Cette fois-ci, cependant, le grand roux tint apparemment bon, car il s'enhardit même à passer une main gantée dans ses cheveux – une main immense, il fallait dire, et puissante en plus de cela, et Akashi ne résista pas.

« On va, heu, quand même aller s'asseoir, marmonna l'as de Seirin, et son amoureux devina aussitôt qu'il était embarrassé, qu'il rougissait. Viens. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton qui n'autorisait pas le refus et le capitaine de Rakuzan tolérait mal qu'on se permette de lui donner des ordres, mais pour cette fois, il décida qu'il accepterait. C'était Taiga, après tout, et... Cette manière qu'il avait de s'inquiéter pour lui, de prendre soin de lui, de se gêner en public pour lui était touchante, tellement touchante que le jeune homme esquissa un sourire sans réfléchir.  
Une main toujours blottie dans la sienne, l'autre garçon le guida jusqu'à la sortie de la patinoire qui donnait sur les gradins, équitablement répartis tout autour du terrain de glace ; tout en haut, on avait installé ce qui ressemblait à une buvette, et Kagami décréta alors qu'ils allaient manger quelque chose. Seijuurou n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais ne protesta pas et lui emboîta le pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons furent ainsi installés sur les gradins, à quelques rangées seulement de la piste gelée, une canette de soda en main et, à proximité, quelques barres chocolatées qui finiraient probablement toutes dans l'estomac de Taiga.

« Aux States, lança d'ailleurs ce dernier, y'a des endroits où on peut patiner sur des lacs, en hiver... On y est allés, une fois. C'était sympa. »

Comme il parlait, il évitait de regarder son compagnon et gardait plutôt les yeux rivés sur les inconnus qui profitaient de la patinoire, quelques mètres plus bas seulement. Akashi ne lui en tint pas rigueur, cependant ; il avait conscience que le garçon qu'il aimait s'efforçait de l'aider au mieux de ses capacités, même s'il était un peu mal à l'aise, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Incroyablement reconnaissant.

La voix de Taiga, grave et douce et conciliante, avec un peu d'inquiétude et un peu d'affection dans le ton, le rassérénait plutôt. S'asseoir n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée, car il se sentait mieux, à présent qu'il discutait avec son petit ami, calmement, tout en observant ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas s'amuser sur la glace, juste devant eux...

« Quand j'avais huit ans, commença-t-il alors que ses yeux rouge et doré se posaient sur une jeune femme qui, apparemment, s'efforçait de reposer sur la glace un bambin qui refusait de quitter ses bras, je patinais mieux que ma mère. »

A côté de lui, Taiga laissa échapper un rire sincère.

« Va savoir pourquoi, ça m'étonne pas ! »

Il avait tourné la tête de sorte à pouvoir regarder Seijuurou, maintenant, et s'appuyait sur ses deux mains pour se pencher légèrement en arrière. Son sourire, aussi communicatif et contagieux que toujours, toucha son compagnon en plein cœur et le jeune homme sourit à son tour, d'un sourire presque invisible mais tendre et un peu mélancolique.

« Je parie qu'elle passait son temps à te faire des compliments, continua alors l'as de Seirin, et Akashi réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
– C'est exact, lâcha-t-il, en un soupir amusé. Elle disait toujours que j'étais le meilleur, même quand je ne l'étais pas... Quel avis subjectif. »

C'était étrange, la façon dont le souvenir de sa mère était le seul à pouvoir réchauffer son cœur et le faire souffrir en même temps.  
Cette espèce de mélange de sentiments fit bien vite place à la surprise, cependant, lorsque Kagami tendit la main pour attraper celle de son petit ami, qui avait retiré ses gants, et Seijuurou ouvrit grand les yeux, l'espace d'un instant.

« Tu sais, Akashi, fit le grand roux, je pense que tu les mérites, ces compliments. T'es quelqu'un de bien. »

À ces mots, le capitaine de Rakuzan haussa un sourcil – son petit ami ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, décidément. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que signifiait _quelqu'un de bien_, exactement, mais si c'était ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Taiga... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être content. Et fier. Un peu.

« Merci, répondit-il simplement, satisfait autant du compliment que de la chaleur des doigts de son amant contre les siens.  
– N'empêche..., reprit toutefois Taiga, l'air tout à coup plus embêté. Si t'as pas envie de rester, on peut y aller... Je veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »

Les moments qu'il avait passés à la patinoire en compagnie de sa chère et tendre mère n'étaient pas exactement de _mauvais souvenirs _aux yeux de Seijuurou, mais force était d'avouer que... Il soupira d'un soupir inaudible et ne réprima pas le léger sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri qui prit alors possession de ses lèvres. L'attention de son petit ami le touchait en plein cœur, et voilà qu'une douce chaleur envahissait sa poitrine, maintenant – et rien que pour ça, rien que pour ce détail insignifiant, il n'avait plus envie de quitter la patinoire.

Quelques gradins en-dessous d'eux, un couple s'était arrêté contre le rebord de l'infrastructure et semblait plongé dans une conversation hilarante, à en juger par la façon dont la jeune fille riait et poussait doucement son petit ami, qui la bousculait en retour et cherchait la moindre occasion d'attraper son poignet, de la prendre dans ses bras, de poser une main à sa taille. Seijuurou les aperçut du coin de l'œil ; et c'est alors qu'il décida que-

« Mais en même temps... Des souvenirs, on pourrait aussi s'en faire ensemble, tu crois pas ? »

Exactement.  
C'était exactement ça : certes, les souvenirs de sa mère étaient encore présents dans son cœur, mais... le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de les oublier de sitôt, et sa mémoire disposait encore de bien assez de place pour les conserver en parallèle à ceux que son compagnon et lui-même s'apprêtaient à créer.  
Alors, le capitaine de Rakuzan lâcha les cinq doigts de son petit ami et se releva, pour se positionner exactement en face de lui.

« Nous pouvons y retourner, déclara-t-il simplement. Je me réjouis de patiner avec toi, Taiga. »

Et alors que l'as de Seirin lui souriait joyeusement, il glissa deux mains gelées, sans gants, jusqu'à son visage, avant de se pencher et avant et de déposer sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, tendrement – et il s'attendait à ce que son amoureux le repousse, ou se gêne, ou crie de surprise, ou s'énerve, mais...  
Lorsqu'il remarqua que Taiga ne bougeait pas et se contentait de rougir légèrement, lorsqu'il aperçut que Taiga préférait plonger les yeux dans les siens et glisser un bras autour de sa taille, la main immense dès lors confortablement posée sur sa hanche, Seijuurou se demanda s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix – parce qu'il avait toujours raison, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne se trompait jamais, évidemment... Mais il avait plus que jamais hâte de rentrer et d'enfin proposer à Taiga de mener à bien son fameux plan B – parce que quelque chose lui disait que son petit ami ne le refuserait plus, maintenant.

* * *

(Oui, j'avoue tout : j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire Akashi en mode gamin fier et un peu pourri gâté sur les bords. *sort*)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, et à une prochaine, j'espère ! o/ Sauf cas de force majeure, je posterai quelque chose le 20 décembre (je vous laisse deviner à quelle occasion), et peut-être quelque chose entre-temps aussi. À voir. ^^


End file.
